Fangs and Fizzle Rocks
by Rivervixon
Summary: Fangs gets caught dealing fizzle rocks to Tyler. FP Jones calls Fangs’s mother, she isn’t pleased with her son’s decision. WARNING SPANKING OF A TEENAGER. DONT LIKE DONT READ


"If you were hard up, you could've talked to me." Jughead told Fangs

"The quarantine happened, I needed money.

You were gone." Fangs said desperately

"Well then, you could've talked to me. And what do you need money for?" FP was yelling at Fangs.

Fangs started crying. "My mom's sick. She's got treatments that we can't pay for."

"You're like a brother to me, Fangs. We could've helped you." Jughead told him

"I was ashamed." Fangs admitted.

"So you started dealing Fizzle Rocks? And where'd you get it, the Gargoyle Gang?" FP asked sternly.

Fangs nodded his head. "I'm out now?" Fangs asked

"The punishment for breaking this code is immediate exile." Jughead reminded Fangs.

Fangs nodded again, holding his breath. Realising that he was about to be kicked out of the gang he found so much of his identity in.

"However, you'd had a rougher year than most." Upon hearing this Fangs sighed with relief.

"I'm willing to look the other way just this once, but this has to stay between us, okay."

Fangs continued to nod agreeing with what Jughead was saying.

"And if I catch you dealing drugs again." Jughead started

"You won't. I'm done."' Fangs said firmly.

The two teens stood and Jughead pulled Fangs into a tight embrace. "Your like a brother to me too Jones." Fangs said as they broke apart.

"Fangs, I'm calling your mom." FP said to the teenager. "She needs to know you have been dealing drugs."

"Please don't Mr. Jones. She can't know. My mom, she can't know. She would be so disappointed." Fangs begged holding back tears.

"Fangs, as a parent, I have to. If Jughead did something like this I would definitely beat his ass."

Jughead glared at his father. Annoyed that he basically just admitted to Fangs that his father still spanks him.

Fangs was crying again. "Please, I don't want my mom to know." He begged

"Fangs, If your mom was healthy, and I told her about the fizzle rocks, what would she have done." FP asked.

Fangs thought for a moment before answering. "Idk... she would definitely yell a lot. Then, she would probably beat my ass with a wooden spoon. That was always her weapon of choice. She would probably ground me, I'd probably never be allowed to leave the house again. Mr. Jones, are you going to tell my mom?"

FP though for a moment. "Fangs I'm sorry. I have to." FP said stepping outside with his cellphone. "Hello, Ms. Fogarty. Yes, this is FP Jones. It appears that Fangs has gotten himself into a bit of trouble."

"Is he okay?" Ms. Fogarty asked.

"He is safe. Luckily I think we caught him before he got to far in. Fangs has been dealing fizzle rocks." FP exsplained. "He told us about your treatments, and we want to help you and Fangs. I don't want Fangs dealing though."

"I'm going to kill him." Ms. Fogarty said.

"Now, Fangs really didn't want me to tell you. He doesn't want to make you disappointed, or you to use a ton of energy yelling at him." FP said.

"If I had the energy I would do more than yell at him. I'd give him the whippin to remember, and ground him for life." Ms. Fogarty admitted.

"I completely understand that. If I caught my boy dealing I'd definitely bust his ass. Fangs is in the trailer now, is there anything you want me to say to him before I send him home?" FP asked.

"Tell him he is grounded for the rest of his life."

"Will do, I'll make sure he gets home safely."

"Wait, FP."

"Yes"

"Could you possibly discipline Fangs? I'd do it myself, if I could. I don't want Fangs to not get spanked, just because I can't do it right now." Ms. Fogarty asked.

"I don't know. Fangs isn't my kid." FP replied

"Please FP. Fangs needs a spankin, and I can't give home one right now." Ms. Fogarty said.

"Okay. I will, then I'll send him home." FP said

After hanging up the phone FP went back inside the trailer. "Jughead go to your room. I need to talk to Fangs."

"Dad, no. I am the Serpent King." Jughead said definitely.

"Boy, I'm the Serpent King's father, and I said go to your room. Now go." FP told Jughead sternly.

Jughead rolled his eyes and turned away walking toward his room. FP grabbed Jughead's arm. "Don't you roll your eyes at me boy, not unless you want your ass busted." Once FP let go of of Jughead's arm Jughead went to his room, and closed the door.

Fangs was still sitting on the couch tears running down his face. FP sat in a chair facing him. "I just got off the phone with your mom." FP said. Fangs looked up at him. "She said your grounded for the rest of your life. She also said that if she could she would give you a whippin to remember." FP sighed. "Then she asked me to do it for her." FP told him.

"You said no, right?" Fangs asked shaking a little. For some reason he didn't think so.

"Sorry kid." FP said as he stood up leading Fangs into the kitchen. "Bend over the table." Fangs obeyed and FP started spanking him with his hand. SWAT SWAT SWAT.

At the sound of the swats Jughead took his headphones off. Was that what he thought it was? Was his dad spanking Fangs? Jughead thought about opening his bedroom door to investigate it, but decided the price of his behind wasn't worth it, so he stayed in his room, listening hard. He wanted to hear what they were saying.

SWAT SWAT "ouch" yelleped Fangs. After 5 measly swats with his hand FP was already making an impression.

SWAT. Fangs stood up grabbed his butt rubbing out the sting.

"Bend back over Fangs, we aren't done. If Jughead did that he would have gotten exstra swats." Fangs obeyed.

SWAT SWAT SWAT. FP paused. Fangs remained bent over the table. He could hear FP's belt unbuckle, then slide through his loops. Fangs stood up and turned around to face FP. "Mr. Jones, please don't. I learned my lesson. Please don't whip me with that." Fangs pleaded.

"Fangs..." FP said sternly. After seeing the serious look on FP's face Fangs bent back over. "Geez," Fangs thought. "If I were Jughead I would never disobey FP. I'm already crying, and he hasn't even used his belt yet."

FP cracked his belt several times before pulling it back and aiming it at Fangs behind. CRACK the first swat landed with medium force. WHAP the second swat landed just above the first one. THWAP. "ARWG" Fangs screamed jumping up covering his backside with his hands, and moving toward the wall.

"FANGS" FP yelled for the first time. "BEND YOUR ASS BACK OVER." Fangs didn't move. "What would your mom do if you were acting like this during a spanking?" FP asked. Fangs shrugged. "Answer me boy." FP said sharply. "I'll call her and ask if I need to." FP warned.

"She would give me extra swats." Fangs admitted.

"Okay then." FP said sitting down at one of the kitchen chairs. "You are getting 5 extra swats with my hand." FP told him. "Come here." He told the boy. FP pulled Fangs over his knee. SWAT SWAT SWAT. Fangs was crying steadily. SWAT SWAT. at the 5th swat Fangs attempted to stand up. FP help him in place. "No, you are getting the rest of it over my knee. It seems it is too difficult for you to stay bent over." FP said picking his belt back up and doubling it over.

WHAP WHAP. Fangs made a mental note never to get in trouble with Jughead. He thought of the possibility of FP whipping the two of them together. TWAP TWAP TWAP. "please let this end." He thought CRACK

"Two more Fangs." FP told him. SMACK SMACK. and it was over. "Go stand it the corner with your hands on your head." FP told him. Fangs obeyed.

Jughead sat in his room, shocked at what he had just heard. He was sure that Fangs had just gotten a whippin from his father. He was also sure that it was over now. He wanted to leave his room to check on Fangs, but decided against it. He wasn't going to leave his room until FP gave him permission.

Jughead heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in." FP opened the door. "You can come out now boy." FP told his son.

"Did you just spank Fangs?" Jughead asked.

"That's none of your concern boy." FP replied.

"Da—

"Don't start boy." FP warned. "I want you to walk Fangs home, when he is ready. Take him inside, and say hi to his mom." FP told him.

"Okay Dad, But what hap—."

"None of your danm business, that's what. Now it's Fangs business to tell you if he wants to." FP said.

FP was listening for Fangs to stop crying. Not long after the boy stopped crying FP called over to him, "Fangs, you can come out now." Fangs came over to him. "Go wash your face. It will help you calm down."

"Sit down Fangs." FP said to him when he came back from the bathroom. Fangs sat on the couch. "Jughead is going to walk you home. All the way home." FP told him. "Then Jug, straight back home." "Absolutely no detours. Do you two understand?"

"Yes sir" -Fangs

"Yeah dad." -Jughead

The two boys sat off toward Fangs's place. "What happened man?" Jughead asked Fangs.

"Your dad busted my ass, because my mom asked him to." Fangs admitted. "Jones, can you maybe not say anything about this to anyone?"

"Fangs, I try to hide the fact that I still get spanked from as many people as possible. I'm not telling anyone. For one thing I'm pretty sure if I told anyone my dad would beat my ass, for another admitting my dad whipped you is basically letting everyone know he still whoops me." Jughead told him.

"Jug, I'm really sorry about the fizzle rocks."

"It's okay Fangs, just don't do it again. My dad wants me to say hi to your mom." Jughead told him

"Why?" Fangs asked.

"Probably to ensure that she knows my dad did what she asked him to, and so she knows you are home." Jughead said.

The two boys entered Fangs home and Jughead went to talk to Fang's mother.


End file.
